1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a light source driving apparatus, a light source device including the same, and a light source driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device capable of emitting light of various colors through changes in compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaInP, and the like when included in a light emitting source. Since LEDs have superior monochromic peak wavelengths and improved light emission efficiency as well as being miniaturizable, environmentally-friendly, and having relatively low levels of power consumption, LEDs have a wide range of applications in devices and appliances such as TVs, computers, illumination devices, vehicles, and the like. Furthermore, the applications of LEDs are gradually being extended.
In order to drive a light emitting device using an LED, a separate power supply device is used. As a power supply device generating and supplying driving power for LED illumination devices and the like, a switching mode power supply (SMPS) or the like may be used. A general illumination device uses commercial alternating current (AC) power (e.g., 220V), and does not use a separate power supply device, while a light emitting device using an LED uses direct current (DC) power so that a separate power supply device is used in order to rectify commercial AC power to DC power and convert the rectified DC voltage to have a desired DC voltage level. In line with the development of high efficiency, high output light emitting devices applied to illumination devices and the like, the development of a high efficiency SMPS is demanded for the driving thereof.